Past colliding
by EewyR
Summary: This is my first story so I hope you will like it This story is about girl named Emily who is trying to put here past behind her when she leaves her home in Australia to go to England and start fresh, but little did she know it's not that simple especially when the nightmares becomes her reality...


Chapter 1

„_Please no"_

„_You don't have to do this"_

„STOP!" I wake up from my own scream. In panic I'm looking around trying to understand where I am. Thank God, I see around myself familiar surroundings what means that I'm safe and it was just a nightmare...another one.

Chrushing back into my pillow I try to steady my breathing and heart from racing. Seeing that sun is shining trough the window I turn my head to look at the time and it's 8.06 a.m. Carp, I'm late for work!

First I need a quick shower to feel more decent. Getting up from the bed I put my hair in a messy bun and go to the bathroom. Looking at myself in a mirror I feel like staring at the zombie. Black rings under my eyes are proof of my sleepless nights I'm having, I will need to put on a lot of make-up to stop others looking at me like I'm some creep. Getting in a shower I let a warm water hit my skin. It was so soothing that my thoughts took me back to the day, six moths ago, when I first arrived in London...

„_The weather was cold and made me miss home already. Even that won't stop me from being greatfull to be safe._

_I walk through the airport door and sigh in a relief. It wasn't like I was planing to leave Australia, but I'm here now and I need to figure out whats next. I have enough money, so the first thing to do is find someplace to live and then look for a job. I get in the cab and ask the driver to take me to the nearest internet cafe. He drives me to the „King's Cross Computer Centre" that is located right in the center of London. I pay the driver and get out of the cab._

_Walking in I'm suprised how crowed the room is. I stand on my tiptoes to find a free spot. When I found one thats next to the window I go straight to the computer turn it on and go to the search engine. I'm going trough the pages of apartament rentals and find one that fits me becouse it's the only one that I can afford. The other ones were so expensive, but of course they were especially that these rentals are in the center of London I was just lucky to find one. I write down the adress and now all I have to do is to find it and hope that this will be the thing that I can cross of my to-do list."_

Lost in my thoughts I forgot about getting ready for work. Turning of the water I get out of the shower feeling a little bit better than before. I wrap myself in a towel and decide to dry my hair with a blow dryer, after my hair is done I start to put on a make-up...a lot of it. First I put concealer under my eyes then foundation and then some powder and mascara. Finish touch is lipgloss that makes my lips look like plum peaches! Last thing for me to do is figure out the outfit of the day. I look at the time and it's already 8.30 a.m. Ok, so am _definetly_ going to be late...oh well, girl gotta do what girl gotta do! I think I will go with the black pencil skirt, black heels and white...no red blouse. Looking in the morror I feel confident and kind of...sexy, with my long, wavy, dark brown hair and my hazel eyes sparkeling. Now I will have to take Elis car. I could walk to work, but with thouse heels I won't be able to walk half a mile. Going into the kitchen I see that Eli has left me a note:

„ _Hey babe, I just wanted to tell you that I took the car and I know that you probibly be late so you'll _

_take the bus so I left you some paper spray just in case ;)"_...she's so caring.

Understanding that there's no time for eating, becouse the bus leaves in about 15 minutes I turn on the stove to heat up water for my tea. Staring out of the window I got to thinking how lucky I was to meet Eli...

„_I stand and look at the apartament building and start to think if I am at the right place, becouse earlier I decided not take cab to save some money and walk to the building. I asked some lady on street if she could tell me the directions. _

_And so here I am sanding with my mouth hanging open and shocked expression on my face...this definitely can't be right! I go trough the door and walk up to the 3rd floor and knock to the aprtment 31. The door swung open and I am greeted by a girl that could be my age or little older. She has a black care hairstyle and sparkaling blue eyes and warmest smile that I ever seen._

„_Um...Hi, I'm not sure if I am at the right place, but are you...?"_

„_Looking for a roomate? Yes. Yes thats me. Hi! I'm Elionor, but you can call me Eli and you are...?" _

„_Emily, nice to meet you"she smiles at me and pushes the door open „Please, come on in!" I walk in a small hall. Eli turns around „Fallow me!". We went down the hall „So this..."she waves her hands around the small but comfortable room „...is a living room as you can see on the right is kitchen and your room would be here down the hall to your left" she went through the hall and opened the closed door. I was instantly was amazed how this room looked. It was cream colored. Waliking in the first thing I saw was king size bed and to the right there was a small walk-in closet. _

„_Not only you can have all this furniture, but alsow you have your own bathroom" Eli said from behind me. It realy was a nice place and Eli seemed like good person, but there was still one question in my head. I turned and looked at Eli who was smiling at me. _

„_Elionor-"_

„_I think you didn't heard me before , but I sad that my name is Elionor, but you should or better jet _must _call me Eli" I let out a small laugh „Yes, Eli sorry, never going to happen again" I smiled at her „But I need to know. Is there some kind of catch? Becouse this is a realy nice place and in the center of London and not to mention pretty cheap"_

„_Well yeah it is cheap..." Eli sigh „Okey, I guess I have to tell you a little story. Originally I bought this place so me and my _EX-_boyfriend can move in here and when I went to his work to tell him that I got this amazing apartament that _he _liked. I found him at his office with some cheap skank or in other words his secretary doing _it _on the table...so here I am trying to find some dicent roommate that can fulfill my lonly nights at this big apartament" she looked at me with a wink and lought „Ok, ok I'm joking! Not of course about the ex-bofriend part but about the lonly nights if you know what i mean..." she nudged me in a shoulder „but I realy need a new roommate. So what do you say? Are you in?" _

_I realy liked this girl , she was funny and nice, and I know that this is the best offer „Yes. I'm in!" Eli smiled a bigger smile and hugged me. I tensed a little, but then relaxed „Oh, I wanted to ask you a question. Do you know any adversiting agencys, becouse I just came here today and..."_

„_Say no more. As it turns out I work at adverseting company and we need new employees-"_

„_No, no. I can't...it's too much" I start to panic becouse yes, it is nice that someone is giving me job which I realy need right now, but what if it doesn't work out? I don't know if I will be that lucky to find some other place to live. _

„_Chill out girl!" Eli puts her hends on my shoulders „Just remember to breath...It wasn't like I said the job is yours. You will still have to prove to me that you are expirianced enough to work for the company" I realxed and nod „Okey. Thank you"."_

The whistle of the teapot brought me back from my day dream. I poured the tea into my thermo mug, grabbed my purse and headed out of the door.

The sun was shining, the birds chirping, a light warm breeze was blowing. This was one of those days that I cherished the most. I hated when it got cloudy and the darkness was rolling in with a rain that was washing everything thats beautiful away, I prefered that it stays light and warm all the time, but we don't always get what we want...now do we?

At least I didn't miss the bus and as ever it was full, but I got in went to the spot that was less crowed. I digged through my purse to find my mp3 player I pulled it out,turned on and put the earplugs in. I smiled becouse the first song that came on was _„Run the world (Girls)" by Beyonce _I think if I would be alone right now in my room I definitely start to dance...Beyonce gives me such a motivation.

My smile falls from my face, suddenly hair of the back of my neck stands up, the cold swet runs down my spine..._it can't be. _I feel a familiar _scent. The scent_ that has haunted my nightmares for months, my heart rate quickened as I turned around looking from side to side, the only thing I see is see of people, but no one that I know of. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and put my hand on my racing heart and give myself a mental pep talk to calm down... _I'm okey, I'm safe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me._ I realy should get some more sleep! As on cue the bus stops and I get out.

Entering the building of _„Everstone Enterprise"_ I walked through the lobby, saying hello to the receptionist and my good friend Lucy and then went to the elevator. When I get there I see that it's full. Just my luck! Guess I'll just have to wait for the next one. When the second elevator door opens I step in push my floor button, before the door closes I hear some saying „Please, hold up!" I quckly push the butten to stop door from closing and a tall, handsome man steps in and for a second our eyes meet and I feel like I've seen him before. He smiles at me „Good mornig" my only responce is a nod then he turns facing elevator doors and starts typing on his phone. I was standing a little behind him so I had the opportunity to take a better look at him. He has a dark brown hair, over six feet tall and assuming by what he wore he didn't even work here becouse I highly doubt that buissnesmen wear leather jackets and jeans, but if they did they would not come close to this mans sex appeal. I'm not interested in man right now, not that I am lesbian or anything, but I'm not blind either to see how sexy he looks... at least from behind. His phone rang and he answered it „Yes...I'm here...then start without me" he clicks the phone shut and I just stare at him with wide-eyed look becouse now I remeber him!

_Seven months earlier in Australia..._

„ _I sit at the bar thinking about what should I do. Do I need to go to the police? Of course not, they can't help me. Maybe I should run, but where to? _

„_Can I buy you a drink, sweetheart?"I tensed hearing a sllured voice coming from beside me. Oh, god it's him, he found me. Maybe I should run, but I don't think I can make it to the door. I shake my head, maybe if i don't talk he won't recognize me._

„_Oh, come one it's just one drink?" Thank god, I decided to wear a wig, but even without it I think he wouldn't recognize me becouse he barely can stand on his own feet. _

_He brings his face a little closer to mine and I can smell the whisky on his breath that makes me want to vomit „You know, you look so tense I could make you feel a lot better" I stand and try to walk away, but he grabs my arm and turns me around „So you like to play hard to get? Is that it?" I try to get my arm free from his grasp and when he lets go I stumble back until my back hits something soft and immidiatly strong hands grabs my hips to stedy me. I turn my head to look sidways and see a man looking at me with small smile and whispers to me „Are you okey?" when I nod his gaze turns to the other men who is chuckeling _

„_Oh sorry, my hand sliped" _

„_I think you should leave" the other men's smile falls_

„_And why is that?" _

_the men who is holding talks in low but angry tone and I hear the british accent in this voice„Becouse my _girlfriend _almost had a injury becouse of you, and if you will not get your drunken ass out of here in next thirty seconds I will _not _be responsible for what will happen to your face" he looked at both of us with a sneer and without one word walked away. When the bar door clased I turned and looked at my saviours beautiful grey eyes and with a shaky smile I said „Thank you. You didn't have to do this, but I'm greatful" he smiled at me _

„_Of course I had to do this, no man can put his arms on a woman or force her to do something that she doesn't want" his smile fell little „Are you sure you're okey?"_

„_Yes. I'm fine" such a lie _

„_Well than maybe I could by you a drink?" if it was any other situation I would not think twice, but right now it's the last thing on my mind _

„_It's late and I should probibly go home"_

„_Maybe I could give you a ride? It's dangerous out there and you may run into that guy again"_

„_No, it's fine I already called someone to pick me up" I didn't even know this guy, what if he was somekind of killer? But I knew for sure he wasn't by looking at his handsome face and kind eyes, but I couldn't trust anyone. I started to step back and go for the door but before I reached the door I said „Thank you again" I turned and opened the door hearing him say from behind „Be safe" I smiled, but knew that I'm never going to be safe."_

I snaped out of my memory when I heard him say something. He is watching me now with amused expresion on his face „Um...did you just say something?" he chuckels „Yes. I asked have we met before?" Crap. Did he remembered me too? „ It's just by the way you were looking at me I assumed that we were familiar?" Oh, dear lord. I feel like my heart is going to explode. So much stress is bad for my health

„ No you just reminded me of someone I knew" I giggle „Sorry if I crept you out" Oh god did I just geggeled? How pathetic was that? Finaly the elivator stopes at my floor and doors open, as I step out I hear him say „Next time it will be my turn to watch" I stopped dead in my tracks and felt confused by what he meant by that.

I heard Eli shouthing my name „Emily!" I looked at her „Finaly your here! Stop standing there and get in the office right now we have a lot of work to do!" I regined my walking ability becouse for a minute there I just stood there like a statue.

When I aproched my desk I put my purse on the chair and went to the Elies office. She was peacing back and forth „ Eli, is something wrong?" when I asked Eli stopped here pece and came straight to me and put her arms on my shoulders. Oh...no. That gesture is a bad sign. Whenever Eli had to break down bad news thats what she did „No, Emily nothing is alright. Please sit down" She pointed to the chair.

When I sat down I was so nervouse of why Eli had called me in her office I tried to read her exprecion so I could understand how bad the situation is „Um...I don't even know were to begin...you see. We're screwed! Not only the new boss is here and he's my friend. I tell you what, he is very strict about what he wants_. _Everything always has to be perfect, _god forbid_ there will be one mistake. Sometimes he's such a drama queen!" Eli groans and slumps her shoulders. I lough a little "You think it's funny?" she says with high pitch noise. I shook my head and bite, down my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud "No, I don't. But whatever our project is right now I'm sure it's fine as it is"

"No, that's the thing it's not fine so we will have to stay a little bit longer at work to finish it and make it _perfect._" I stood up and bowed "Okay, as you wish my queen" Eli snorted "You may leave…Oh, and before you go could you bring me coffee? I need it and fast" I left her office and went back to my cubicle to start writing new ideas of how I could make this presentation as Eli said…_perfect._


End file.
